The Last Link
by ChocolateDragon15
Summary: After Sydney finds the last of Rambaldi's prophecies, she learns there is another who will win the victory for whoever side she is allied with. Can Sydney find the girl in time?
1. Prologue

The Last Link

Disclaimer: I only own Alias in my dreams.

A/N: This is my first Alias story, so go easy on me. I'd like to thank my beta and sister LilsurferSango (ff. net)/Lilspy( SD-1.net)

Summery: (after season 3 finale) Sydney must find the female prophesied by Rambaldi. This female is the last link and is foretold to win the war for whoever she is allied with.

Prologue

Sydney looked out of the window of the "_S _"train heading from France to Italy. It had been 8 years since she met her half-sister for the first time. Sydney's life had changed dramatically since Lauren's death. After being shot by Micheal, Lauren told Sydney about a security box in the Bank of Wittenberg. Sydney traveled to Wittenberg to find documents all bearing her father's signature, Jack Bristow.

The documents was a record of her life from her very first day at SD-1 until she had met her long lost little sister, Nadia. The paper's revealed that Jack had known about Sydney's half-sister. Sydney cried out in despair to learn that how closely her life resembled Rambaldi's prophecy. There was also a reference to "someone who could win the oncoming battle." This mystery person would supposedly fight for and win for whatever side got to her first.

That's when Jack entered the room, "You were never supposed to have found these documents." It took a long time for Sydney to trust her father again, even five years later she thought things over twice before discussing anything with him. She hated the fact that she couldn't trust him completely, but what choice had he given her. The reference to the woman who would win the upcoming battle was a part of Rambaldi's prophecy she hadn't even heard of before, and the CIA knew all about it. She was kept in the dark because they felt that "she wasn't ready to learn the truth yet."

Here she was eight years later sitting beside her father in the "_S_" train to Italy, trying to retrace Rambaldi's steps. She was wearing a black suit similar to one a female professional might wear. She had black boots to finish off. She had died her hair red, and had spiked it up for her next mission, she was to retrieve an old chair from an Italian man in his early twenties. He believes that the chair is just an antique. His family claimed it as payment from Rambaldi hundreds of years ago as payment for a window Rambaldi had destroyed.

As the train continued at its brisk pace Sydney drifted off into a silent slumber and thought about her sister. She envisioned what the two of them would be doing right now if they had had the time to get to know each other, or maybe even grow up together. Sydney awoke with a start and shook off the dream, there was no sense in wishful thinking. She and Nadia never had the chance to get to know each other, and if Vaughn was correct, it was probably for the best, though painful, that they never have contact again.

Jack nudged Sydney back to reality just as the two of them were headed to greet a tanned young man with dark brown hair, blue-gray eyes and a genuine smile.

"Ciao, Mr. Gatti, I am Angenetta Loccossano, and this is my uncle Emiglio Loccossano." Sydney said in an Italian accent, "We're sorry we are an hour late, there was a problem with our antique store branch in Paris."

"That is quite all right. Right this way," Mr. Gatti responded as he lead Sydney and Jack into Naples.

(Scene change)

"Daddy, daddy!" Nyah (pronounced Nye-uh) called out to Julian Sark. Julian looked up from his ware house table where he was holding a meeting to see his six year old daughter standing there with a disassembled weapon. She had just finished "Project Christmas."

"Want to see me put it back together!" her eyes reminded Sark of Nyah's mother's eyes. In fact there was a lot of Nyah's mother in Nyah, some of her mother's characteristics drove Sark insane considering who she was. But her mother was out of the picture now, and if Sark's luck held out, hopefully forever. After all he went through to get her back, he wasn't going to let her out of his life without a fight.

If anyone else had interrupted a meeting of his like that, he would make sure the person lived to tell about it. He would have made sure that person wished that Sark would kill them quickly. But this wasn't anyone else. Sark looked on her with admiration. She was learning to read, write, and speak in three different languages. At the rate she was learning she be fluent in all three by the age of eight. He was grooming her to someday take his place as the head of a new group out to bring down the CIA and finish Rambaldi's prophecy in mean time. Sark was the boss the new group called the Shari. The Shari was a group of Rambaldi extremists which the U.S. government had deemed highly dangerous, and unpredictable.

Sark motioned for everyone to leave the room; there were some murmurs, but everyone obediently roused to his or her feet, and left. As soon as the last person was out of the room Nyah began to reassemble the weapon as Sark stared intently at how swiftly her hands moved. She was learning quickly, he admitted to himself. Much more quickly than he had, if her study habits remained the same, he might be out of a job by the time she turned 16, because Nyah would have taken over.


	2. sphere found

Chapter 1

(8 years before)

Sydney sat at the edge of the grass with her feet dangling in the lake of the privet resort she was at. After she was cleared of all charges of being a double agent (beginning of season 3 finale). Sydney figured that Dixon had sent her away because he knew she knew about the papers her dad had held in Wittenberg. She was given a week off so she chose someplace far away from her job just to think and reevaluate her life.

Sydney frowned secretly to herself, she was in paradise. There were no people, except for Micheal who was lightly snoring next to her, anything she needed was in the cottage seventy feet away from where she sat, and she had free time on her hand. It was the first opportunity for her to have fun in months, she and Micheal could go to the movies, go play ice hockey, or lay out on the beach. Sydney couldn't enjoy herself though, she kept thinking about the documents in the security box.

Sydney had to find this mystery woman. Jack's translations were not complete, but somehow this woman would come into contact with Nadia. Was this woman dangerous? Who could tell at this point. All Sydney knew for sure is that this mystery woman would be the last link in Rambaldi's prophecy. If this woman was with the CIA then all this Rambaldi nonsense could be ended soon. But if the woman was with the Rambaldi extremist, whatever they were calling themselves this week, all of this would linger on and on and on, like the never ending cycle of life.

What if the mystery woman was her Aunt Katya? All the other Derevko women still alive today were mentioned in the prophecy, Irina, Sydney, and Nadia. If Katya was the last link then the extremist and the CIA were at a standpoint. Katya hadn't woken up since the night she betrayed Sydney, that was the same night Lauren died. Sydney turned to look tenderly at Micheal. He was sleeping peacefully on his back. Sydney couldn't help but to smile, in all of this nonsense he had stuck by her.

(Scene change)

Nadia and Arvin drove by car at midnight alternating between sleeping and driving. The two were about four hours away from Rambaldi's sphere. They had taken a car from L.A. to Carson City, Nevada, a bus from Carson City to Arkansas, another bus from Arkansas to New York City, a plane from New York to London, a cruise line from London to Singapore, and a plane from Singapore to Tokyo. Now the two were heading to Kyoto. They were looking for the temple in which the sphere was buried under.

"We should stop here and stock up. We can stay at the hotel to your right." Nadia broke the silence.

"We don't need to stop, we need to get the sphere before the Sark gets to it first." Sloane replied.

"I told you," Nadia responded irritated, "He and his little gal pal are looking in Antarctica."

Reluctantly, Sloane saw the logic in Nadia words and pulled over. They had pulled over at a little rest stop on the highway. Nadia refilled the gas tank, while Sloane bought food at the nearest 24-hour convenience store. Being back in Japan gave him chills and made him overly cautious. The last time he was here, Sydney had drugged him only to hand him over to Sark. Fortunately, Sark had spared his life.

Nadia and Sloane got one suite each and headed to sleep. The next morning around ten, the two headed toward Kyoto.

"Follow my lead." Nadia told Sloane as they entered the temple.

"Hello, I'm Shalini, and this is my father Shippo. We were considering becoming Buddhists." Nadia replied to the Buddhist priest (I'm not sure if the Buddhist holy people are called priests).

"My sister-in-law told me about this temple a year before she died so I wanted to check it out for myself." Sloane added.

"Well all people all welcome to this temple," the priest replied warm-heartedly as he lead them into the temple.

"Oh!" Sloane gasped as he seized his stomach in pain, " Do you have a restroom?"

"Sure, back outside, and around to the back." the priest replied.

"Thank you, go on with the tour, I wont be long." With that Sloane raced out of the temple. Once outside Sloane pulled out a GPS from his jacket pocket. He hoped that Nadia's coordination's were correct. After all, he thought to himself, she hadn't quite finish it when Sydney had come along. In a way he was thankful Sydney had come along because Slone had found himself against up against two armed people half his age. Although Nadia was an agent also, the drug used to figure out where the sphere was had her incapacitated.

Sloane started to dig under the protection of trees next to the restrooms. He had to work quickly, the tour would only last as long as an hour if so long, at most. By the time he reached five feet he saw a bright blue, basketball sized sphere that he fished out. He quickly covered the hole up, placed the sphere in a bag that he put into the trunk, and he headed back to the temple just as Nadia's tour had finally ended.

"Sorry, I took longer in the bathroom than I had anticipated." Sloane apologized.

"That's okay, but it is a shame you missed the tour. This place is so peaceful, and friendly." Nadia answered.

"We'll we had better be going Shalini." Sloane replied. With that Nadia and Sloane drove back to the heart of Tokyo.

They rented two side-by-side suites again. They waited until it was dark out to close the blinds and to check for bugs.

Sloane pulled out the sphere and handed it to Nadia. Nadia held it in her hands for a while until Sloane told her to break it open.

Nadia found and ice bucket and smashed the sphere open. A cool blue liquid erupted from the broken half of the sphere and spilled into a bucket Sloane had placed onto the ground. Once all the liquid had been poured out of the sphere Nadia noticed a blue sheet of paper still in the sphere. She opened it, read the name, then handed it to Sloane.

Sloane read the piece of paper, "Well I'll be damned."


	3. note in a chair

Chapter 2

(present time)

Sydney and Jack now stood in an antique shop with Mr. Gatti staring at the chair believed to have once belonged to Rambaldi. It was in great condition, almost as if it was built yesterday. Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow. He had seen antique furniture that were very well preserved but this chair seemed almost brand new.

He at once looked over to Sydney who in turn began, "Well, I'm gonna go look around if you don't mind."

"Go, go, look. See what you like." Mr. Gatti ushered for Sydney to roam around. With that Sydney took her leave and looked.

There seemed to be no sign of this chair. Sydney was about to give up when she notice that the supply room of the Gatti Antique store was ajar. Sydney wriggled her way in so that she would not make a sound.

She pulled out a pocket knife from her boot and laid down underneath the chair. Sydney then proceeded to rip the chair fabric with the knife. A piece of paper fell out with an address. Just as Sydney and Jack had suspected, the chair in the showroom did not belong to Rambaldi.

Sydney left as quietly as she entered the back room and rejoined her father, "I didn't find anything else that pleased my eye. Are we done here?"

"Yes. It was nice meeting you Mr. Loccossano. That goes double for you Ms. Loccossano." Mr. Gatti replied.

With that Jack and Sydney headed for the airport and back to Los Angeles.

Once in Los Angeles and in the briefing room Sydney pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket.

"If we are correct about this, then this address should be the location of Rambaldi's summer home." Jack chimed in.

"Let's get a team in there now." Dixon ordered, "Vaughn, Syd, are you two up for another mission?"

scene change

(8 years ago)

Sark had just found out that Lauren had been killed by Vaughn. Sark had grown quite found of her; when they were together, there seemed to be nothing they couldn't do. But those time were over, and he needed someone that he could trust. He turned to Sloane, after all he saved Sloane life in Japan a few years ago.

Sloane had Sark meet him in an unmarked warehouse in Bangladesh. Sark reached the warehouse at midnight and entered as quietly as a mouse.

"Julian Sark, hello. It has been quite a while, has it not?" Sloane greeted him something seemed to be fishy, but that had always been the problem with Sloane. No matter how shady the situation seemed, or any situation for that matter, Sloane was the poster boy for calm, cool, and collective.

"I'm sorry we couldn't reunite under better circumstances." Sark replied. "Fine, if Sloane wants to play this game I'll play along to," Sark thought.

Sloane was looking into Sark's eyes as if searching for some truth or emotion. Sark wasn't looking into Sloane's eyes, but rather at Sloane's glasses which reflected a young woman right behind him with a crow bar. Before Sark could do anything to block the woman he was knocked unconscious.

"Good work Nadia!" Sloane praised his daughter.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Nadia asked as she watched Sark's chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

"Of course I am. I never venture into uncharted territory, unless I have made sure for a fact that things will go in my favor." Sloane said before he added, "Get that table ready."

While Nadia was fixing contraptions on the table, Sloane dragged Sark's body towards the table and strapped him down to it.

Once Sark awoke, both Nadia and Sloane stood hovering over him.

"Where are my manners, Julian this is my daughter Nadia. You know her mother Irina. Nadia, This is Julian Sark," Sloane introduced the two and then turning back to Sark, "or is it Lazeray? Well any way he worked for your mother, before he came to work with me."

Sark stared at Nadia expressionlessly. He was trying to find similarities in Nadia that were in Irina, or even Sydney. Nadia had beautiful, dark hair just like her mother and sister did. Nadia moved to put her hair behind her ear the way her mother and sister always did. Nadia had Irina's eyes, but Sydney's incredible smile.

"Relax Sark, we are not going to kill you." Sloane replied. Sark didn't know rather to be relieved or terrified, but on the outside he showed nothing; his facial expression was a blank.

"Your too important to our cause to kill you." Sloane continued.

This time Sark looked confused, but that was only for a few seconds because Nadia cleared it up for him, "We need you."


	4. prophecy's enemy?

Chapter 3

After Sydney had learned the truth about her life that night in Wittenberg, the CIA scoured the earth trying to find Nadia and Sloane. After months of intense searching, the CIA found two bodies off the coast of Maine. The dental records showed that the bodies were those of Nadia and Arvin Sloane.

Of course, Sydney and Jack were convinced that Nadia and Sloane were still alive, but Nadia and Sloane were still looking to complete Rambaldi's prophecy, so Jack and Sydney were bound to run into them. Eight years had gone by, and neither Sydney nor Jack had any indication of Sloane and Nadia being alive.

It may have been easy for Sydney to pretend to forget all about it, but not knowing whatever happened to Sloane and especially Nadia ate at her every night. It haunted her dreams, and never her left her when she was alone.

Sydney didn't trust Sloane now that he was out on the loose, but loosing her sister is what really got to her. As Sydney sat at her desk in the CIA office thinking about her sister for the umpteenth time Micheal appeared out of the conference room, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just daydreaming." Syd lied. With that the couple headed to the CIA plane that was headed to Milan to Rambaldi's summer home.

Sydney had a pleated red mid-thigh length skirt, with a dark red shirt with long sleeves. Micheal had on khaki pants and a dark blue shirt.

The two headed up to the Rambaldi estate to meet with the realtor. The Rambaldi manor was small and simple, but the manner made up for it by its scenery. Sydney decided that she would come back here one day just to visit. After this Rambaldi mess was over with the CIA might turn this home into a safe house.

The Rambaldi manor had flowers of all shapes and sizes. The walkway to the house was designed with tiny pebbles. The porch around the house had an early terra-cotta design to it, and the inside had a lot more room than one would believe if one had never been inside the house.

"The clue is suppose to be in the master bedroom under the floor board." Vaughn said once they were alone. They had bought the place for the CIA as a safe house and were now in the process of finding a clue that was suppose to help them find the mystery woman.

Syd and Micheal had spent all night disassembling the floor board in the master bedroom only to find nothing.

"I don't understand," exclaimed a breathless Micheal.

"Maybe this isn't the original master bedroom." Syd chimed in. She hated the idea of destroying such a beautiful house, and she could barely keep her eyes open, but if she didn't get started now, she feared the Rambaldi madness would never end. After all Sloane spent the better portion of his life trying figure it out and look where it got him, nowhere.

"Let's try the room down stairs directly below this one." Micheal suggested. They stood in the room for a while enjoying the quiet while catching their breath.

As they reached the room on the first floor, Syd suggested, " Lets start by the bed." The two moved the bed and a couple of floor boards.

I think I found it Syd called as she peered into a hole that looked deep enough for her to climb into.

Micheal handed her a flashlight. Sydney came out of the hole five minuets later with a box covered with dirt.

The next day the two headed to a plane that took them back to Los Angeles.

Once there Marshal translated the writing on the scroll inside the box. Everyone was sitting at the conference table as Marshal began to talk:

"Most of it we all ready know, but there is a reference that the prophecy, the pathogen, and a man referred to as the prophecy's enemy will bring forth the woman who will win the war for whichever side she is allied with. If we are correct, Sydney is the prophecy, Nadia is the pathogen, but who is the prophecy's enemy?"

Sydney studied the table as she felt all the eyes in the room turn to look at her. She could think of only one man right now whom she considered an enemy and a threat, "Arvin Sloane."


	5. daddy to be

Chapter 4

Sark lay stiffly on his back. Sloane had pulled out a needle and drew blood from Sark. Sloane then proceeded to hand Nadia the needle. Nadia turned her back on the two men and walked about 25 feet away from them towards a mini-lab part of the ware house.

The little lab had several high powered microscopes, a freezer, and high-tec scientific gadgets that Sark couldn't identify. Nadia pour a droplet of Sark's blood onto a slide and put the rest of Sark's blood in the freezer. Nadia then continued to study the droplet of blood.

"Interesting," she murmured nearly above a whisper.

(Present day)

"Non capisco (I don't understand)!" Nyah protested in Italian to the 25-year old woman watching her while her father was away on an important business trip. He usually carted her everywhere, but this was one of the few occasions Julian refused to bring her along.

Nyah didn't mind, she loved her father's estate almost as much as she loved her father. While Julian was gone she also secretly love to drive her "babysitters" insane just for the heck of it.

"Nyah, I know you can speak English very well. Your father told me so himself," the babysitter replied annoyed.

"Scusa (I beg your pardon)?" was Nyah's reply.

Rimini felt like crying out. She was only fluent in English and French. She knew some words in Italian, but if the girl continued to be uncooperative, the two of them where not going to get anywhere. Rimini had been born in Monaco, and grew up in Nice, France. She never had a need to learn Italian, but right now she wished she had.

"How do I say 'eat' again?" Rimini thought as she racked her brain for an answer.

Then Rimini pointed to a bowl and said, "Il minestrone. Soup," and then she added, "Just because I was named after an Italian city doesn't mean I understand you."

Nyah looked up from the soup to find Rimini glaring at her. At this point Nyah was finish playing games with Rimini.

"Grazie (thank you)." Nyah replied before she headed up to her room for her studies.

Rimini collapsed into her chair, exhausted. Nyah was a good kid, but she was a lot to handle.

"More coffee signorina (Miss)?"the cook asked.

"Si signore (yes sir)."Rimini replied.

(8 years ago)

It had been four months since Nadia had knocked Sark out, he was now in a jail cell in the ware house that he had never been aware of. For some reason Nadia and Sloane were intent on finding something in his blood. They worked long days and nights for weeks until three months ago when they stopped.

Sloane walked to Sark's jail cell with Nadia at his side. There was a certain glow about her that made Sark uneasy.

"Congratulate me Julian. In six months I'll be a grandfather," Sloane began, "Would you like to know who the father is?"

Nadia didn't wait for Sark's clever retort, "You are."

A/N: I have the next chapter ready to load, but if I don't ge at least 2 reviews, it'll take me an awful long time to bring myself to post it up. I'd like to know what you like or dislike about my story.


	6. an address? to where?

Chapter 5

"Sydney, Sloane is dead. He died in a boating accident. We have his body, the dental records are a match, and the blood work is a match." Special Agent Alandria Broxton replied to Sydney's remark. She started working for the CIA six years ago. She was also now engaged to Weiss. Sydney didn't trust her one bit; she got that same eerie feeling in her gut that she always got when Lauren was within 50 feet of her.

"Arvin Sloane eluded us for so long, how could you believe he is dead! He's like a cockroach, he won't die that easily. You also seem to be forgetting that the CIA matched my dental records with a body found in my apartment." Sydney could feel the blood in her body boiling over. She shut her eyes and counted to five.

"If that were true, if Sloane were still alive, don't you think he would have resurfaced by now?" Alandria cried.

"He's still lying low; gathering forces. For all we know he could be the mysterious leader of the Shari! Think about it, someone is reorganizing the Alliance and the Covenant. Somehow this same person has got both groups to work together, and this person seems to know things only Arvin Sloane would know." Micheal tried to help Sydney.

"Until we have further proof," Dixon cut in, "we will operate under the assumption that Sloane is dead."

Sydney immediately interrupted Dixon, " What proof? When the Shari burst through the CIA's door with Sloane in the front proclaiming himself as the mastermind of their entire organization!" Sydney realized too late that she should have stopped herself, she had only meant to think it.

Dixon shot her a warning glare that let her know she was in trouble. He then turned back to the other agents as if nothing had happened, " So Marshal, you said you had new intel?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I ran some samples of the scroll found in Italy, and when I put it under UV lighting, well, uh," Marshal brought up a picture of the scroll under UV lighting. "There was an address hidden within the scroll that you could not see unless you used UV lighting."

"How is that even possible?" Alandria asked.

"Well, you see we're not really sure yet." Marshal answered uneasily.

"Are you sure it's an address?" Weiss asked.

"Positive." Marshal answered this time with more enthusiasm.

"How would we know where to look, this address was written years ago. The streets were most likely changed." Jack stated.

"Actually we could look up the new street name, if it has been changed." Dixon said.

"An address." Jack muttered.

"To where?" Sydney finished for her father.

(8 years ago)

"How is that possible?" Sark asked still unnerved by this new revelation.

"By your blood, or more specifically your DNA," Sloane started, "basically we took individual blood cells out of your blood sample we collected from you. Just in case you flunked biology, let me teach you something; every cell in your body has DNA. So we took your DNA and inserted it into an egg. It took many tries, but voila!" (a/n: If anyone studying biology knows that this might not be possible, don't beat me over the head, it's just an idea for my story.)

Sark turned pale. For the first time since Sloane knew Sark, Sloane saw Sark openly express fear.

"Don't worry Sark, we're not gonna kill you. We want you to be around for your child's birth." Nadia smiled. ( a/n: I'm a little upset at how I portrayed Nadia, but just go along with it.)


	7. Bom Dia

Chapter 6

Sydney and Eric were sitting next to each other on the CIA plane.

"Portugal, we're heading to Portugal," Sydney sighed heavily.

"That's where the address is that was found in the scroll." Eric reminded her.

Eric and Sydney landed in a Vagos city airport where they drove to the city of Niza.

Eric and Sydney were to pretend they were interested in buying Rambaldi's house and renovating it into bed and breakfast.

"Bom dia (good morning), Mr. Wiley. I am Sean Portola, and this is my business partner Carlotta Prometheus." Weiss said as he greeted Steven Wiley. He was the new owner of Rambaldi's Portuguese estate. After Rambaldi's death, there were about a dozen families who bought the house and left about five years later. The house was considered haunted, and Mr. Wiley had been trying to sell it for the better part of 10 years.

"Bom dia." Sydney said to the man as she shook his hand.

"There is a good 40 acres here. From what I've seen the soil is spectacular here, why wouldn't anyone stay here longer than five years?" Sydney asked.

"The people from neighboring cities believe that the man who built this house still roams the house. But this is just a fairytale. I have spent many nights here, and I can honestly tell you there is no ghost." Mr. Wiley replied.

"Why are you selling the estate?" Eric queried.

"It takes a lot of money to keep up with the uptake." Mr. Wiley commented.

"Well we would like to stay overnight to check out the estate. If everything goes according to plan we will sign the contracts tomorrow and hand you a check tomorrow." Sydney replied.

An hour after Mr. Wiley had left Sydney took out her GPS and started outside for whatever was buried outside. Marshal had looked over the scroll again and had found coordinates.

Eric followed closely behind, about a minute into the hike, they began to talk, "Syd, what do you plan to do when this Rambaldi mess is over with?"

Sydney seemed as if she was trying to come up with an answer, "Get out of the CIA and maybe try to lead a normal life. What about you?"

"I might retire from the field and work behind a desk. Besides I'm getting married in 6 months, I don't think Alandria would particularly like it that I'm always putting myself out in the field to get hurt." Eric had a goofy smile on his face when he mentioned Alandria. Although Sydney didn't particularly trust Alandria, it was nice to see Eric smile every once and a while.

"This is it." Sydney said as she her GPS started beeping like crazy.

Eric and Sydney began to dig . The hole was about five feet deep and five feet wide when the hit a metal box. Sydney took out her gun and shot the lock off. Sydney pulled out the paper inside and her fixed her face so that she looked confused.

She handed Eric the paper took look over. After some silence he said, "Another address?"

(8 years ago)

Sark had no idea what was going on as he saw Sloane and Nadia race around the warehouse like two chickens with their heads cut off.

Sark knew it had to be bad because Sloane risked being found alive by bringing in a team of medical professionals. These people all worked for him, Sark soon realized.

In a week's time Sloane came back to Sark's jail cell. Sloane was quiet and somber as her came up. Nadia's eyes were blood shot and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Sark asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Nadia turned around and left.

"Nadia just miscarried." Sloane informed him.

A look of relief overwhelmed Sark. Sloane must have noticed Sark's facial expression, " Don't worry, we're gonna try it again. You'll stay here till we get it right."

(present time)

Sydney and Eric were in the conference room along with Jack, Marshal, Dixon, Alandria, and Micheal.

"This is an address to a house in Russia. The house belonged to the heiress Mila Estonia. Mila Estonia is the great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother of ours truly, Julian Sark." Marshal replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What is the connection to Mila Estonia and Rambaldi?" Sydney asked.

(6 years ago)

After Nadia's miscarriage, she and Sloane worked religiously on trying again to fulfill the last part of Rambaldi's prophecy while Sark sat in a jail cell watching. He was prodded and poked. This time, instead of doing the work themselves, Nadia and Sloane had the help of the medical team who tried to save Nadia's baby.

Sloane once again appeared in front of Sark's cell with the same smile on his face he had two years ago, "Guess what?"

A/N: I know this is a boring chapter, but this is a transitional chapter from five to seven. I'll post the next chapter soon.


	8. Sark's escape

Chapter 7

(PRESENT TIME)

"This address might be a clue. Maybe we need to go there and figure it out. Marshall, run all the tests you can on this piece of paper and see if there are any more clues in the paper. Micheal, Jack, you two are going to Kiev, Russia. Start preparing to leave." Dixon ended the meeting at that.

Syd couldn't believe it, they actually could solve Rambaldi's prophecy. Syd kept her feelings at bay though. The last time she thought the CIA was close to solving this prophecy, she was handed this bit about a mysterious woman who will win this war.

Micheal and Jack stood side by side silently in Mila Estonia's house.

"Marshal said it would be in the family room. We've searched everywhere and came up with nothing." Micheal said. He and Jack had torn through furniture, floorboards , walls, and nothing.

Suddenly Jack eyes looked towards the fireplace, "Maybe we are just not looking in the right place."

Jack headed towards the fire place. When he came back, he was covered in black ash. Jack unfolded the folder carefully and peered at the documents inside.

After a while Vaughn became curious, "What is it?"

"Mila Estonia's marriage certificate…" Jack replied.

"To whom?" Vaughn asked.

"To Milo Rambaldi." Jack answered.

(6 years ago)

It wasn't until December 25 that Nadia given birth to a baby girl, 5 pounds exactly. Sloane had had Sark's hands, feet, and waist chained for when Sloane wanted to enter Sark's cell. Sloane came in with the baby after Nadia had gone to sleep.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" before Sark could answer Sloane had handed him the little girl. She opened her eyes and stared up at Julian. Her very first smile was to Julian. All of the uneasiness went away, and he automatically fell in love with her. He immediately decided that he had to some how get out of the warehouse; and he didn't plan on leaving alone.

One day when Nadia and Sloane were out and someone came to Sark with his dinner, Sark asked, "May I have a fork, or a knife to eat my food with."

The man scuffed, "Do you actually think I would hand you something that would help you get away?"

Sark sighed, "If I haven't already broken out by now what makes you think I would now? If I can't have a fork, how about a plastic spork, you know, a spoon and fork put together."

The man thought about Sark's request, left, and came back with a spork. When the man went away, Sark broke off two end pieces. After he ate, he hid them in his underneath his belt.

The man didn't seem to notice that they were missing. Sark had thought about escaping before. He could choose to do it when just Nadia and Sloane were there, but they were both trained government agents, or he could escape when there were many guards not as well trained. He decided that since he planned to leave with his daughter he would not risk fighting Nadia and Sloane.

Come to think of it, he had never given his daughter a name had he. He thought back to the first time he held her. Something about her reminded him of his favorite cousin. She and Julian couldn't be separated when they lived in London. Then came the day when Julian had to learn to live without her. A tourist was driving drunk during one of the worst storms to hit London. He had to watch her suffer two months in the hospital, before death relived her of that pain. His cousin's name was…Nyah.

"Nyah, I'll name her Nyah."

He began working on the chains on his foot. Once he got them off, he laid them on his foot so that he looked like he was still restrained. He then worked on his hands. Taking off the one around his waist was the hardest, but he did it as quickly and as quietly as he could.

"Want to go to get something to eat?" One guard watching Sark asked his partner.

"We are suppose to be watching the prisoner." the second one replied.

"Relax, Mr. Sloane won't be back for hours, and you see those shackles all over Sark, he ain't going no where. Let's go." The first replied.

"Okay." the second consented. Sark waited to hear the guard's car leave. Then he started to work on the cell door.

He got out and picked up Nyah. On his way to the door he came across some files with his name on it. He opened the one on top to find a paper with a blue liquid on it.

He read the name, "Julian Sark." He had heard Sloane talk to Nadia about a paper found in a sphere. This must be it. It couldn't, how could this possibly be authentic? He began to search for the blue liquid. He decided he'd get it analyzed. He found it in the freezer. He took the liquid, the files, and Nyah out to a small garage where he hot wired a car and sped off as fast as he could.

Sloane and Nadia returned to find the place turned upside down and two security guards scared out of their wits. Nadia ran to the baby's crib instinctively to find it empty, her eyes swept across the room towards Sark's jail cell. He was gone too.

"What happened?" Sloane asked.

The two security guards were dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say, or do.

Sloane pulled out a gun, "Don't worry about a thing."

He noticed the way the two guards looked at the gun, "Oh this thing, you don't think I'd shoot you do you?"

As Sloane laughed, the guards began to laugh uneasily. Sloane pulled the gun up and shot one guard. As the second guard turned to run Sloane shot him in the back.

Nadia lay over the crib crying. Sloane moved towards her and comforted her, "Nadia, you knew this had to happen. You'll see her again. Sark had to know the truth and now he knows. Now that he has those papers he can fulfill his part of the prophecy. Everything is going to plan. Phase 2 is now complete."

Nadia wiped her tears off of her cheeks and headed to the freezer, "Dad, he took the liquid from the sphere."

"It's okay," Sloane replied, "he only took half of it."


	9. Whose related to Lauren?

Chapter 8

"How do we know that they had children together? If they even did, how do we know those children grew to a child bearing age?" Alandria asked bemused and the newly acquired information.

"There are three birth certificates in the folder as well, two daughters: Odessa Estonia Rambaldi was the oldest, Orë l Estonia Rambaldi and one son: Anton Estonia Rambaldi, the youngest. Anton died at the age of 3. Orë l died at the age of 10." Jack said producing birth and death certificates from the folder to hand them to Marshal.

"Odessa, however, lived to the age of 35. She dropped the 'Rambaldi' part of her name after her mother's death. She had an illegitimate daughter, Mischa Estonia Chekhov, with Alexander Chekhov." Michael finished for Jack.

"That's why no one made the connection sooner. No one knew that Rambaldi had kids, and if they did, they would have assumed that his two kids died young. No one would make the connection between Odessa and Rambaldi because she dropped her father's last name and moved to Moscow." Jack concluded.

"I might be crazy here," Marshal started, "but what if the new part of the prophecy wasn't about Sloane at all. What if Sark is the prophecy's enemy?"

"Think about it, when was the last time we heard anything about Sark?" Michael asked.

A cold chill went down Sydney's spine. From the moment she heard the last part of the prophecy, she had been so sure that Sloane was the Chosen One's enemy; the Prophecy's enemy. She had never once thought to think of Sark. Were was Sark by the way? It was so unlike him to stay low for so long.

(5 years ago)

Sark was in a London apartment on Victoria Street. He had lived here for about a year. Nyah was a bouncy one-year-old, Sark had eluded Sloane and Nadia so far, and the Shari was growing rapidly. Life was great, he was about to celebrate New Years. Sark was planning to have the Shari branch out into France within the next week.

As he looked over to the table he saw the files again. He hadn't looked at them since the night he escaped from the warehouse. He'd like to say that he was too busy taking care of Nyah, and keeping out of reach British Intelligence, the CIA, and Nadia and Sloane to look the documents over, but her knew that wasn't true. It was the mere fact that Milo Rambaldi guessed his name. Rambaldi prophesied that in a few hundred years there would be a man name Julian Sark. If Sark didn't believe before, he sure did now. He opened a rose colored folder that stood out from the others, which were vanilla in color. It read:

Experiment #2:

Using the eggs retrieved by Mr. Julian Sark we have been able to create a new life with Mr. Sark's DNA.

We then proceeded to place this embryo into it's surrogate's mother, Nadia's womb.

The baby grew until 9th month

On December 25th, a baby girl was born.

Sark thought back, trying to figure out whose eggs he had taken. Then it hit him, he had left right as Sydney burned the place down. There were about ten of her eggs in all, and Sark escaped with the surviving tube. Nyah's mother was Sydney! He looked at Nyah as she came walking wobbly over to Sark with a smile on her face. For the first time Sark realized that she inherited her smile from her mother, Sydney.

As he went to sit down to collect himself there was a knock on his door. When he opened the door, the was a woman standing there. This woman was related to Sark's dearly departed Lauren. This woman was Lauren's second cousin.

"Hello Julian," she greeted him.

"Hello Alandria," he replied.


	10. It's you!

Hee Hee! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
(present)   
Sydney and Alandria were on their way to the Golden Pavilion in Kyoto, Japan. Once they landed, they realized they had chosen the wrong time to come. The Annual Gion Festival was being held in Kyoto, and the streets were crowded with tourists, and citizens. There were floats marvelously adorned with knick-knacks and what-not, and shops selling all kinds of exotic food. It would have been great to stay, but the two carried on. Sydney went down into the lake overlooking the Golden Pavilion in her scuba gear. She searched until she found a vile of blue liquid. There was also a note attached to the vile. It said one thing on it: Himalayas.  
"At least it isn't another address," Sydney tried to joke at their situation. Two days later Sydney and Alandria were in the L.A. branch of the CIA, and they were being debriefed.   
"Himalayas? What is in the Himalayas that would have anything to do with Rambaldi?" Alandria said in a sort of whiny voice.  
"Or maybe the question is who is in the Himalayas that would have anything to do with Rambaldi?" Jack replied. Everyone in the room turned and stared at him as he cleared his throat to begin again, " When SD-6 was still around Arvin Sloane went up to a monastery. He said that there was a man there who had information on Rambaldi. This was after his wife   
supposedly died. I'm not exactly sure what Arvin found, or if there was something to be found there at all."  
Dixon replied, " Have you analyzed the blue liquid in the vile yet?"  
"Yes, the liquid matches the ink that we couldn't read until we put it under UV light. " Marshall said.   
"Sydney, Michael, you'll be leaving for the Himalayas in 1 hour. Dismissed." Dixon informed us.   
"This feels like a wild goose to me!" Alandria mumbled under her breath. She hadn't counted on Dixon hearing her tetchy comment.  
"Alandria, stay back. We need to talk."  
  
(5years)  
"What seems to be the problem?" Sark asked in his charming, calm, British accent.  
"What do you think?" Alandria yelled cantankerously as she barged into Sark's apartment in the early morn on New Year's Day.  
"Come on in, by all means." Sark said after Alandria had already intruded. Sark had hoped to spend today relaxing, but he guessed he wouldn't be doing that now.  
"The CIA, that's the problem!" Alandria began to rant as soon as Sark shut his door.   
"What is it now?" Sark asked irritably.  
"The CIA will only give me desk work! I didn't sign on for this Julian. I can't get the information the Shari needs if the CIA keeps me in the office, I am not a secretary." Alandria yelled.  
Julian had just put Nyah down for a nap, and was headed back to the living room where Alandria was ranting and raving like a lunatic. He didn't quiet her down now, his neighbors would surely call the cops.  
As he went to put his hand on his shoulder, Alandria hit him with a left hook. Sark was surprised at this for a moment as his face hit the wall, and then Sark came back with a right jab. As Sark got near enough to Alandria to hold her still, she butted Sark in the stomach with her head which Sark keel over for a few seconds. Alandria was a lot stronger than she looked, she knocked the wind right out of Sark. As Alandria came at Sark to give him a Right Cross, his elbow hit her in the chest.  
Alandria laid on the ground breathing heavily when Sark picked her up so that he was cradling her in his arms, and carried her over to the couch.  
"Relax, if I wanted you dead, you would be," he began, "now, you say that you need help making the transition from desk-jockey to field-worker. What if I set it up so that take down someone who is high up on the CIA's watch list. What about Jonathan Doff. He used to work for me, until he betrayed me and started his own group of Rambaldi loyalist. I was going to personally take care of him, but I think I'll leave him in your capable hands."  
Sark left the room and headed for the kitchen, he later came back with enough ice to create a glacier with.  
He placed the ice on Alandria's bruises. Alandria looked up into Sark's eyes and completely forgot what she and Sark were fighting about.  
Sark then moved close enough to Alandria so that he could see an old cut near her hairline from a mountain-climbing accident a few years back that was the length of the nail on your pinky. He kissed her softly, and her knees began to feel like jelly. It was a warm kiss, the kind that gave you butterflies in your stomach. The kiss would have lasted longer, but Nyah began to cry.  
"What was that for?" Alandria could barely speak. She could scarcely even stand up at the moment.   
"Old time's sake." Sark said before he rushed off to Nyah's side.  
  
(Present)  
Michael was out of breath by the time he, Sydney, and two guides had arrived to the monastery. The guides waited near the entrance while Sydney and Vaughn ventured into the heart of the monastery.   
There was a white-haired monk sitting on a silk pillow by the fireplace once Sydney and Vaughn reached what looked like an office of some kind.  
"Good evening," the monk said as he smoked his pipe merrily.  
"Good evening, we were wondering if you could help us." Sydney called to the man.  
The man looked from Sydney to Vaughn, "You two have traveled a long way to inquire the knowledge of the past; I am willing to help, but only if you go," he said pointing to Michael.  
Michael was about to protest when he felt Sydney grab his arm gently, "Go, I'll be fine."  
"I'll be near the entrance with the guides." Michael said jadedly.   
As soon as Michael left the old man put down his pipe and walked over to Sydney and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Could it be you, after long last, Sydney?"   
"Do I know you?" Sydney solicited as she readied her body for a possible fight.  
" Relax Miss Bristow, I won't hurt you," he called to her.  
After a long pause Sydney replied, "How do you know my name?"   
"I know a great deal of many things Sydney. For instance I know why you and your friend have come all the way from Los Angeles to find me. Before I tell you what you need to know I want to ask you a question." He replied.  
"Go ahead." Sydney answered back.  
"I spent most of my life trying to solve the mystery of Rambaldi. I developed an obsession for him. This obsession led to my wife's death. She was only 25. It also led to the death of my oldest son. My oldest daughter is alive, but she resents me because she thinks I was never there for her, and my youngest daughter doesn't even know who I am. My oldest daughter raised her." The man finished his little monologue.  
"What about your question?" Sydney asked.  
"I will tell you what you need to know if an only if you answer me truthfully. Are you willing to make the same sacrifices I made for the sake of solving Rambaldi's prophecy?" After the man finished he walked back over to the silk pillow next to the fireplace.  
Sydney closed her eyes and thought for some time. This prophecy had taken so much from her already. Her mother, sister, Danny, 2 years of her life, Michael, Francie, Will, she had been betrayed, she had been lied to, she was robbed of a child-hood because her dad had been working at the CIA and SD-6 and although he hadn't known it at the time he had been gathering pieces to this prophecy; a prophecy that they were STILL working on DECADES later! Would she want to put her children through that?   
"No, but the sooner we finish it is the sooner I can leave!" Sydney retorted.  
"Fair enough, I'll tell you what you need to know. This is the final piece to the Rambaldi prophecy. From here on out, the future, and your destiny will be based solely on you. I cannot give you the information you need, but you can find it in Osaka, Japan." he said, and then he began to puff on his pipe.  
Sydney had had enough, if this was truly the last link to the puzzle, she wanted to know now. "You obviously know what the last link is, why can't you tell me?"  
The man thought about this for a moment, "You are not yet ready to understand such things."  
The monk watched from the window as Sydney, Vaughn, and the two guides descended from the mountain. The monk was holding a phone to his ear. The man he was suppose to report in to was not there, so the monk had to leave a message, "Miss Bristow just left."  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	11. Don't trust her!

A/N: for any of you who don't know, there is a Nice in France. If I had known there was a Nice, Italy I would have chosen another town. There is a reference to Irina's sister (not Katya, the other one). I can't remember if they reveled it in the show or not so I chose my own name, Rena. If they have reveled this sister's name please ;et me know so I can change it immediately!

Chapter 10

(5 years ago)

A battered and breathless Alandria stumbled into the British Intelligence office with a man in handcuffs around his wrists, and ankles. The handcuffs were so tight that a trickle of blood had erupted from wounds around his hands and feet. The man's face was bruised, swollen, and red. He wheezed heavily as he breathed. The man's clothes were ripped and torn. Although the man was twice if not three times Alandria's size, she managed to drag him all the way to the 21st floor to an office Dixon was using while he was in England.

"Alandria, who is this man?" Dixon asked agitatedly as soon as Alandria had caught her breath.

"Jonathan Doff. He's number 20 on the CIA's 100 Watched List." Alandria mustered to say before taking a sip of water. Sydney and Eric had been in the office at the time as she barged in. Like Dixon, their faces' obviously showed a look of shock at this revelation. Jonathan Doff was suppose to be one of the worst. He sold his 16-year old daughter to make a deal with a weapons dealer in Central America, and he used his wife as a guinea pig to test out a new weapon designed to kill you in the worst possible way, painfully and slowly.

The man on the floor looked up at Sydney and his eyes pleaded silently for her to end his suffering. No matter who he was a CIA agent should know better. This just wasn't right. Alandria should have found another way.

In a teary voice, Alandria began her sob story, "I had just finished some diagnostics that the British Intelligence had asked me to do. I knew that it was very hush-hush by the way they were acting; I was on my way to deliver it when he…" She began to cry.

"It's alright now, he's not going to hurt anyone." Eric replied.

With Eric's attempt at chivalry, Alandria wiped her tears off of her cheeks, smiled at Eric, and picked up where she left off, " he came out of nowhere, and slapped me. He grabbed for the diagnostics. Luckily, I had had fifteen years of Capoeira (fighting style). We fought for some time." Alandria burst into tears again.

"Eric, take Alandria to get cleaned up. Sydney, wait here while I fetch the head of British Intelligence." Dixon replied, and then left. Eric had his arms around Alandria as they walked out the door together.

"Help me please," the man said in a raspy voice as soon as he and Sydney were alone together.

"Who are you, are you Jonathan Doff?" Sydney questioned.

"Yes, do not trust Alandria. She and I knew each other when…" were the last words the man uttered from his dying lips before his eyes went blank.

Her father walked in to find Sydney hovering over the man's badly injured body, "Sydney, what happened?"

"He just died. He asked me to help him. He told me he was Jonathan Doff, and we shouldn't trust Alandria, because they used to work together and then he died." Sydney replied.

"He's number 20 on that list for a reason, Sydney; I don't think we can trust him. I saw her outside, she's pretty shaken up." Jack replied.

"What if that was just a façade? I saw the look on her face when she came in, she looked like a madwoman. When she realized the room wasn't empty her whole act changed! I must have been the only one who had seen it!" Sydney replied quietly.

"Keep this information cloak-and-dagger until you have proof. Her father is the prime-minister of England." Jack replied before slipping out of the room.

Sydney felt edgy and queasy, She had never gotten too close to the prime minister's daughter. Other's around the CIA office raved about how smart, quick-thinking, and loyal she was, including Jack. Sydney hadn't meant to dubious about Alandria's intentions, but there was something about her. She had a sweet as apple pie thing going on that Lauren had.

"Jonathan, where did you work with Alandria? Why shouldn't I trust her?" Sydney said softly.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Present Time:

Apparently Rimini did something Nyah liked. Her father had a week before he came back from his business trip, and Rimini wasn't fired yet. In fact Nyah even began to speak English to Rimini! The two were just putting their suitcases in a Rolls-Royce because they were going to Disney World.

The air was crisp and cold; it was still fall, but it felt like Christmas time already. Nyah's chocolate-colored eyes reflected the joy and anticipation of any child's who had never been to Disney World before.

"I want to go on the tea-cup ride, and I want to go on the Dumbo ride, and I want to meet Goofy, and Donald Duck too. Donald Duck reminds me of daddy," The girl stopped talking at the thought of her father. She always missed him deeply when he left her behind.

"What's the matter Nyah?" Rimini asked.

"When I was talking to daddy last night I asked him if he could meet us at Walt Disney so we could spend the day together playing, and he said he couldn't; he said he had business." Nyah said with tears filing in her eyes.

"Nyah, do you know what you father does for living?" Rimini asked.

"He trades only the finest items from all over the world." Nyah replied proudly.

Rimini couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocence. She had no idea that if her father walked into the British Disney World, that cops would pick him up within ten minutes. Disney World was loaded with cameras for goodness sake!

Still for Nyah's sake, Rimini played along, "Yes, he has an important job, his last deal just must have run long. I bet he can't wait to see you as well!"

Nyah was now wearing a smile on her face, "Can we bring a camera? That way we can take pictures and it will be like he was there!"

"I've already got one. Hope in so we can go!" Rimini called. In a few minutes the two were off.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Present

"Of all the places to put something important, why Osaka, Japan?" Eric asked wearily, "It's the second largest city in Japan."

"The monk said it would be in the heart of the city." Sydney called to Eric. She was just as anxious to get there as he was. The heart of Osaka was the government building, or more specifically the mayor's office.

The two were in a van across from the government building, "Syd do you know what to do?"

"I'm going in with the tour and I will separate from the group once we reach the mayor's office." Sydney replied.

"Okay, the tour about to start!" Weiss called out. Sydney took her cue to leave.

"Good morning!" the tour guide called in Japanese, " This is the Osaka museum that was built in 1870. Some people find it hard to believe, but the structure itself has never been renovated…"

It was about thirty minutes before the tour reached the mayor's office. There was a mahogany desk in the center of the room with a irori (fire pit) to the left of the desk. The drapes around the window were a forest green color, and the floor was a pine wooden floor painted to match the color of the desk. The rest of the room was bare, save for a green couch, a picture of Mount Fiji, a computer and four chairs strategically placed around the office to allow maximum walking space.

The tour guide was about to lead the group into the next room, "Ma'am, please catch up."

"I'll be there in a minute, I just want to take a picture of this fascinating room." Sydney lied.

The tour guide smile artlessly, "Sure," she turned her attention back to the group, the next room has served as our bunko, or local center library for children. We have story telling in here five nights a week…"

Sydney chuckled silently to herself; naï vety came to a point where people were stupid. Sydney had to do this quickly. If she were Rambaldi, where would she put it? Then an idea hit her!

"This office wouldn't have been here, right outside the window sounds like a good idea. I'll come back tonight." Sydney said silently to herself, then she hurried up to catch the tour group.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Present

Reiji, the monk, was a little unnerved after he saw Sydney for the first time. She seemed so familiar to him.

"Have I met her before? Those eyes look so memorable, almost like I'd seen it before."

He went and took out a picture of his family and stared at them for a while, "Olecia, I couldn't have asked for a better wife, or a soul mate. My son, Sabre, I bet you would have made a great man, one who would have moved heaven and earth if you had lived long enough to have the chance. You were taken away from me when you were 5."

His eyes moved towards a forgotten daughter, one whom he failed to remember to mention to Sydney, "Rena, you shouldn't have died at 3 weeks old. Katya, my love, mi amour, I'm sorry you had to grow up with out a father and a mother, and my dear sweet Irina…"

Reiji stopped talking as he stared into Irina's eyes. They looked just like Sydney! Then the truth hit him like an 18-wheeler truck. Why hadn't he seen it before? The two look so much alike!

"Sydney's Irina's daughter; my granddaughter!"

"Well, well, well," a young female's called from behind him.

He turned around to come face-to-face with a surreal Nadia.

"I'm Irina's other daughter, Nadia. Don't worry gramps, I'm here on official business from my father."

"Who is your father?" the monk asked.

"Uh-oh, I thought you knew everything. Isn't that what you wanted Sydney to believe? My father funds this monastery. He is you contact, Mr. Arvin Sloane."

"How did you know your sister was here?" Reiji asked bemused.

"Because dear grandpa, there isn't one square inch of this place that doesn't have a hidden camera. Oh, don't worry, your not in trouble, but my father and I need your help now!" Nadia explained.

"Help, with what?" Reiji asked bewildered.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Present «

It was midnight In Osaka before Sydney and Eric tried to dig up the information hidden by Rambaldi hundreds of years ago.

From the start things hadn't gone the way the two had planned; the dirt outside the mayor's office window was as hard as concrete, it began to rain heavily and never seem to stop, and there were about five guards in the government building that night and every 20 minutes one would come into the mayor's office and have to have a look around.

Still Eric and Syd persisted on, and at 2:30 in the morning they finally dug a hole deep enough to find what Rambaldi left them. The two didn't take chances reading the message here, but rather waited until they got back to their hotel room. Although they were hot, sweaty, dirty, and tired, they had to find out what was written down.

They had retrieved a tin round sphere, the size of a gulf ball. Over a large 34-oz cup, Sydney poked a hole into the tiny sphere. A blue liquid oozed into the cup and a piece of paper landed onto Eric's hand. He passed the note to Sydney for her to read it aloud.

"By the time you read this note the chosen one will already be the mother to the woman who will win the war. The woman who will win the war's sire is Julian Lazaray." Syd read.

Eric and Sydney stared at each other for a while before Sydney spoke again, "Eric, I don't have any kids."

A little light bulb went off in Eric's head after 20 minutes of staring at the floor, "What about your eggs that the covenant took? We thought we burned them all, but Sark escaped. What if he took one with him?"

A new determination was born in Sydney at that very moment, "Eric, we have to get her back!"


	12. What's going on with Sark and Alandria?

Chapter 11

Alandria had been given desk duty for her outburst! Whatever headway she was making didn't matter now. Now she realized that she was having trouble contacting Sark. The trouble was that no matter what she did, she couldn't reach him.

She began to daydream at her desk; she thought back to the day they actually met. It was a hot, crisp June morning years ago in Wallasey, England, when they both were teenagers. Alandria had been best friends with Julian's cousin Nyah. Of course, she had seen him a few times when the three of them were in kindergarten, but that was years ago.

Alandria was laying on a royal blue beach towel reading a novel as Nyah and Julian walked down the beach to meet Alandria. Alandria was feeling particularly happy today because her midnight blue bathing suit showed off all of her curves in all the right places. It wasn't as if she had anyone to impress, but she loved believing that she looked great.

Nyah was 5 feet 6 1/2 inches of pure English beauty. She had a red Hawaiian bikini with pink and white flowers on. Nyah's sun-bleached blonde hair blew idly in the soft wind. Nyah wasn't what grabbed Alandria's attention. She loved her best friend like a sister, but it was the Vanilla Adonis striding down the beach next to Nyah that caught Alandria's attention. He was about 6 feet tall with a dirty blonde hair spiked up. Even though he and Nyah were still a good ways down the beach, Alandria was able to see his clear blue eyes. Not many men look good in Speedos, but Julian had every one's attention at the beach; women looked at him with admiration and adornment, men looked at him with envy since clearly he was the only guy there who bothered to keep in shape.

"I'm sorry," Nyah started, "but my cousin asked to come along."

Alandria's eyes never left Julian, "That's all right. The more the merrier."

"Julian, this is my best friend Alandria. Alandria, this is my favorite cousin Julian." Nyah smiled as she introduced the two. Nyah must have not noticed the way Julian and Alandria were looking at each other.

The three played in the sun for an hour before Nyah's phone went off. She came back ten minutes later, her smile wiped off her face, "I have to go into work. Julian, we have to go."

"Don't worry, I'll drive him back to London." Alandria offered.

Nyah thought about this for a while, "Thanks, I'll see you two later."

To an outside observer, Alandria and Julian would have seemed to have known each other for many years. There was a loving tenderness and ardor between them. They played in the water all day until the end of the day, where they watched the sunset in each others arms under the pier.

Over the next few months the two became more serious and were engaged to be married. Then IT happened. The terrible event that caused their lives to change dramatically forever.

Just a month before Alandria and Julian's wedding, Nyah had gotten off her graveyard shift at work. Nyah was a block away from home during one of the worst storms to hit England in years. A drunken tourist ran a red light and veered onto the right side of traffic.

Julian automatically postponed the wedding and spent every waking minute with his cousin in the hospital. Alandria didn't blame him, because she was right there too; hoping, pleading and praying that Nyah make it through this difficult time. Instead of getting better, her condition deteriorated. Her skin went from lightly tanned to as white as clouds are on a sunny day. When Nyah first arrived at the hospital she would fall in and out of consciousness, but as time went on, the amount of times she'd wake up decreased. The last month of her life she didn't even wake up at all.

The last few moments of her life she opened her eyes, took a great gasp of air, looked at Julian, mouthed "I love you", and then her eyes went blank and dull, while her body became lifeless.

Nyah was buried the next Sunday. Alandria stayed over at Julian's to comfort him. When she awoke in the morning, all of his belongings were gone, and there was a note beside her:

Alandria,

I cannot marry you, my love. Not until the man who killed my beloved cousin pays for what he did. I have gone to Russia. I knew you wouldn't understand, so I left while you slept. Never misunderstand my intensions, last night was special. I will always cherish it as I will you. I will always love you.

Your much-loved,

Julian Sark

Alandria was dumbfounded and heartbroken. Although she loved to pretend otherwise, she still loved and deeply cared for Julian.

"Honey, are you okay?" Eric snapped his fingers in front of Alandria's face to bring Alandria back to reality. She hadn't known it at the time, but she was crying.

"What happened?" Eric persisted.

Alandria couldn't help but smile. Eric was no Julian, but he had a sweet, teddy bear side to him that made her love him anyway, "I was thinking about the death of an old friend. It was years ago but…"

"Weiss the conference is about to start." Michael called from the conference room.

As she watched Eric double time to the conference room Alandria asked herself the same question, "Am I alright?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"We found this video in Sydney Australia." Dixon began as a picture of Sark, Nyah, and Rimini popped up.

"We are not sure, but this child could be…" Dixon stopped once he saw the expression on Sydney's face.

"This child could be the one we have been looking for. The woman to the far right is Rimini Devon. We do not know her affiliation is with Mr. Sark, but we do know that she and a guest will be staying at the Disney World in England. Sydney, Jack, you two will bring these two back here. Dismissed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

6 years ago

Katya was bounded inside a truck with handcuffs and chains. There were bars on the windows and doors, and guards with weapons.

She was being escorted to a federal prison where she would be executed within the next month. She had only awakened three weeks ago.

Despite the fact the Katya had betrayed Sydney only two years ago, Sydney tried to help her aunt out. However, Sydney's efforts were fruitless, since the CIA, or rather the United States government didn't take to kindly to someone trying to betray and capture one of their own; family or not.

Katya held her head up proudly though, her eyes calm and her body serene; she was the picture of composure. She was tranquil on the inside as well. She had had a good life. Her only regret was that she had not gotten to tell her sister, Irina, goodbye. Irina wasn't just Katya's sister, Irina acted as a mother, and was Katya's role model.

Suddenly she saw it. She must have seen it before the guards had a chance to. A black helicopter flew down and rammed into the armored van. The van rolled over several times before stopping on it's side. One guard was knocked unconscious, while the other three climbed out of the van to see what had happened. Katya had decided to stay put and see how everything played out. It was only when Katya heard shots being fired, she went to a side window to have a look.

There were five men who came out of the helicopter to face the remaining three guards. The head guardsman was shot in the shoulder. He got up again and was immediately shot in the leg. He learned his lesson that time and stayed down for the count. The next guard pulled out his gun and shot two of the five guys from the helicopter. At this point the man leading the others from the helicopter was close enough to punch this guard. It was a hard punch, because you could hear his jaw break.

The last guard just smiled at the five men from the helicopter, "It's about time you got here."

A burst of light illuminated the back of the van when a blonde man walked in with keys to free Katya.

"Julian, you left those men alive?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Your sister, Irina, asked that I get you out of the states as quickly as possible, without any deaths. The feds have been catching up to us. Come, come, we must go now!" Julian called.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Present

Nyah, Rimini, and their guard had just gotten back to the Disney hotel around 7 pm. They were now adorned in their finest clothes and were heading to dinner. The two were in an elevator, heading to the second floor, the dinning floor. On the eighth floor a young woman with beautiful dark hair got onto the elevator with a man who looked liked her father.

The young woman smiled at the two and asked casually, "Are you going to dinner?"

"Yes we are, it's are first time here." Rimini answered.

"I've been here only once before," the young woman replied. The five got off the elevator at the same time. They split up once inside the restaurant. Half-way through the meal Rimini got up.

"I'm going to the ladies' room, do you have to go Nyah?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Nyah replied.

With that Rimini let out a little sigh and looked towards their guard, "Trayveon, will you watch Nyah? I'll be right back."

"Sure," the guard replied.

As soon as Rimini headed towards the bathroom, Sydney stood up, "I'll be right back dad, watch after the little girl."  
Her father raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Unless you can find a good reason to explain why you'd be in the ladies' room?" with that Sydney took her leave.

Rimini had just started to wash her hands when Sydney came in, " You have a very beautiful daughter."

"Oh, thank you, but she's not mine. I'm just the nanny." Rimini replied fondly.

"You must care very deeply for her then, where are her parents?" Sydney asked.

"Her father's away on business." Rimini replied getting a little suspicious.

"What does her father do?" Sydney asked.

"That is totally inappropriate, I don't even know you!" Rimini began.

Sydney flashed her badge, "I work for the CIA, and your going to have to come with me for questioning."

Rimini's eyes glanced over to the door. Sydney stepped in Rimini's way.

"Miss Devon, considering that the little one has to go to, it would be better for the both of you if you just cooperated." Sydney explained.

"What about my guard?" Rimini threatened.

"I have someone out there who can take care of him now please, don't make this difficult."

Finally, Rimini realized she had nowhere to turn, "How about a show of faith? You seem to know everything about me, but what about you? Give me your name and I'll go quietly."

"Sydney Bristow."

By the time Sydney and Rimini had left, the guard was subdued and Jack was holding the little girl's hand. A waiter passed by with a confused look on his face.

"He fell asleep, he'll be picking up the check." Jack said.

Within thirty minutes, Jack, Sydney, Rimini, and Nyah were on a plane to Los Angeles.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Present

"Actually, Mr. Spec, the truth is relative to one's own agenda…" Sark finished

"Sir, sir." A lackey burst through Sark's meeting. This man's eyes were puffy and red. His skin was palled and sweaty, and his body shook violently as he walked up to Sark, even though all eyes were on him.

"What is Deft, I'm in a meeting. I told you I was not to be disturbed." Sark bellowed.

"I know, I know, but this is urgent!" Deft pleaded.

"What is so urgent that you had to interrupt an important meeting!" Sark roared at the top of his lungs.

"It's about Nyah." Deft began to explain.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Present

Sydney sat in a chair next to the bed Nyah now slept in. Some up there must have been watching out for Sydney, because she was aloud to take Nyah home. Of course, Rimini had to come, because the girl felt safe around Rimini; but it didn't matter.

Michael had decided to stay over to help Sydney. He stood by her bedroom doorway watching her as she watched Nyah. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Her name is Nyah," Sydney began, "I have loved her ever since I found out she existed."

"Your going to make a wonderful mother, Syd." Michael said before he hugged her tightly.

"Now that she's here, I think it's time for me to leave the CIA. I want to give her a life away from all of this." Sydney beamed.

Nyah began to stir in her sleep.

"I'm going to take tomorrow off, and take her to the park." Sydney said. She and Michael had talked for sometime before Michael left around four that morning.

Afterwards, Sydney went to watch Nyah sleep.

Sydney awoke to feel someone stroking her face. When Sydney looked up she realized it was Nyah.

"I know you. Daddy has a picture of you in his office. He looks at it all the time. He says I look like you." Nyah began.

"Do you know where Sa- your father is?" Sydney asked.

"He's on a business trip. One of the very few he refuses to take me on. He is coming home tomorrow." Nyah said.

"Where is home Nyah?" Sydney asked. Nyah began to talk in Italian again. She continued this all day.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm sorry Mr. Sark, I just fell asleep." Trayveon pleaded through tears. Julian had broken Trayveon's arm already. It was clear, Julian was out for blood.

"Relax, you'll live. As of right now, the Shari's only priority is to find Nyah. I will pay whoever finds my daughter unharmed handsomely. As for you Trayveon, I will deal with you later." Julian replied before walking away.

Within 48 hours, everyone in the Shari was on the alert.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Reiji walked into a restaurant to find a very beautiful young woman sitting by herself, "Love troubles?"

Alandria turned to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm straight, but Mr. Sark does have that certain air about him. He makes you miss him when he goes away for to long." Reiji said quietly.

"What your getting at?" Alandria inquired.

"Your fiancé is a good man, to be true. But you haven't given him your heart, not completely at least. How can you when your heart lies with Julian Sark."

"I'm listening." Alandria replied intriguingly.

"I'm sure you heard about the situation with his daughter." Reiji started.

"What's wrong with Nyah, is she hurt?" Alandria asked.

"No, but some one has kidnapped her." Reiji replied.

"Well I didn't do it if that's what your asking!" Alandria bellowed slightly above a whisper.

"Of course not, but Mr. Sark does have a lot of enemies. For all we know, the CIA itself could have taken her," Reiji explained.

"I haven't heard anything." Alandria replied candidly. She wanted to kick herself. There had been an allotment of hustle and bustle lately, but she had know idea what that was about because she was forced out of the loop to do desk work. But then again CIA agents did seem to run around a great deal like they were chickens with their heads cut off.

"Why not help find Nyah. I'm sure Mr. Sark could find some way of thanking you," Reiji toyed with her, "personally."

Alandria thought it over for a minute or two, "When I get Nyah, what do I do with her?"

"Go to this address in Canada." Reiji concluded, and then left.

Alandria stared at the paper for a good ten minutes, smiling at the thought of her personally walking towards Sark with Nyah in her hand.

Eric walked out onto the restaurant balcony after Alandria had put the paper away. She was evidently still looked quite happy.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked while staring at her dotingly.

Alandria gave him a quick kiss, "my fiancé, of course."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

3 months later

After 6 months of trying to find the only two surviving Derevko's save Reiji himself, he had found them. Irina and Katya had started a Rambaldi group called the Askew in Germany. The group gathered information, or anything for that matter pertaining to Rambaldi, and tried to lead other people from solving the prophecy.

It took 2 weeks for Irina to finally agree to a meeting. They were to meet in a restaurant overlooking a lake.

"Irina, you look more lovelier than ever. Who is your friend?" Reiji greeted his daughter.

"Katya, this is our father whom abandoned us as children. Father, this is the daughter whose heart you never got to break." Irina introduced the two coldly.

"Can it be? Really and truly? I am so sorry, but I come here only on the most uttermost urgent news. I met your daughters, Irina." Reiji announced.

"What do you want, a medal?" Irina's voice was icy. Katya could tell her sister was on the verge of crying. It was strange, all Katya's life, she believe that nothing, and no one could break or emotionally wound Irina; but, she was wrong.

"Where?" Katya asked.

"Nadia propositioned me for a job. Sydney traveled all the way from Los Angeles to seek my help. You should know, Irina, that you are a grandmother, now. Your grandmother is smart, she is a lot like Sydney. Your granddaughter has many characteristics of her father as well." Reiji hoped this bit of information would get Irina to talk to him.

"Sydney finally married Michael." Irina said barely above a whisper.

"No, no. Your granddaughter's father is Mr. Julian Sark. Look, I sent you what the CIA knows, but there is a part still to the prophecy that only I know." Reiji spoke gently.

"What is it?" Katya asked bewilderedly.

"Let's just say things will not end well for anyone." Reiji replied.

)(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()


	13. Kidnapped!

Chapter 12

Alandria was walking out of the conference room when she saw Sydney walking into the CIA office for what was to be her last time with a little girl at her side. Sydney only had a few documents to finish and then she was a free woman.

The little girl had seem eerily familiar, almost like Alandria had seen her somewhere before. Alandria shook the thought out of her head and went back to looking for a file that Dixon had sent her after.

Eric came up to give Sydney a big bear hug, "Your really getting out, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it! For a while, it seemed like I would never find a way out." Sydney smiled.

"Hey kiddo, I got you something." Eric replied as he pulled out a brown teddy bear from the desk closest to him.

"Thank you." Nyah said while smiling. Nyah had already adjusted to living with her newly reunited mother. She still called to her father in her sleep, though. This deeply worried Sydney, because Nyah's desire to go back to Julian could get her hurt.

"Well your always welcome at our house. You, and anyone else at the office. I'll just fill these out at home." Sydney turned to leave.

Alandria couldn't take her eyes off of Sydney and the little girl as they walked past Alandria on their way out.

"There's just something about that girl." Alandria said as she grinded her teeth together. At that instant the little girl turned to Alandria and smirked. Alandria wouldn't have paid any attention, except she had seen that same smirk before. The smirk belonged to Julian Sark, it was one of a kind. Or at least it had been.

Alandria fiddled around in her purse until she found the address Reiji had given her, "Canada, ey?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It had been months since Nyah was taken at Disney World, and not a trace, nor a clue had been found. It was almost like she never existed. Yet, Julian knew she existed. He slept in her room every night, and he watched home videos of her to remind himself of what she was like.

Since there was nothing found yet, against his better judgment, he continued on with business as usual. To someone it seemed as if he had given up on ever finding Nyah, but that was just a smokescreen; he had his own private team still scouring the world, searching, looking, waiting.

He had become subtly bitter. He didn't laugh as he used to. It had seemed that he had reverted back into the Sark he was eight years ago. Sark wasn't a bad person eight years ago, but he was different. He thought of himself first really, Nyah made him care.

He found himself once again in Nyah's room, holding a picture of him and Nyah in Iceland. Nyah was wearing a beige ski jacket, with a cream-colored pants. Sark was wearing a silky black shirt, with a black coat, and black pants. The two looked so happy in the picture together. It was the last trip the two had taken together.

"I should have taken you with me, Nyah," Sark spoke softly with a certain gentleness in his voice. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," Sark asked once he had time to revert back to his old self.

"It's about time! I've been trying to reach you for months!" Alandria screamed into the receiver.

"What's you status?" Sark asked.

"They bumped me back to desk-jockey about four months ago. I haven't been able to find out anything. There is one thing though. I'm going to check it out, but I wanted to give you a heads up." Alandria informed him.

"What are you going to check out?" Sark asked. Just then the phone broke up and the line was dead.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You idiot!" Nadia cried at a crony who stood mumbling apologies.

"What's wrong?" Sloane came in to find his daughter hurling objects at one of their flunkies.

"Marvin leaned up against this!" Nadia yelled while pointing at a machine specially made so that they could monitor Alandria's calls. They had been able to block Alandria from communicating with Sark.

"He disconnected it and not only was Alandria allowed to talk to Sark for sometime, we have no way of knowing what they spoke about." Nadia's face turned a dark, scarlet color.

"Relax, relax, this situation could still go our way." Sloane cooed softly.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sydney had just put Nyah to bed. After watching her daughter sleep for ten minutes, Sydney decided that she herself, should get to bed.

Alandria sat outside of Sydney's house for a good 4 hours debating if Sydney was asleep or not. No matter if Alandria liked it or not, Sydney was the better fighter of the two.

As quietly as possible, Alandria left her car, and went to Nyah's window. Alandria took out a glass cutter out of a black duffle bag she had carried with her from her car. She put the glass cutter on the glass and gut a perfect "O" shaped glass big enough for a hand to fit through.

Alandria slid her hand in and reached for the lock on the window. She cut herself while doing this, but the cut was not a deep one. Alandria opened the window and climbed in and paused when the girl spoke.

"Daddy," the girl said as she stirred in her sleep. Alandria grabbed the girl and went out the window.

Alandria hadn't counted on the girl fighting back. Alandria didn't even have time to close the window.

Nyah scratched, and bit hard enough to make Alandria bleed. A piece of paper fell out of Alandria's pocket. If she didn't stop the girl from fighting back, the girl would hurt herself, wake the neighbors, or even worse, wake her mother, Sydney.

Alandria pulled a tranquilizer needle and shot Nyah in the arm. The girl went limp in thirty seconds flat. Alandria then proceeded to the car where she sped off.

In the morning Sydney awoke and went to see what Nyah wanted for breakfast. The bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice fell as Sydney stared in horror at the scene before her; there was blood on and near the window. The sheets seemed to have been pull off, and a part of the window was cut out.

Sydney picked up the phone and called the first person she could think of, "Dad, I need you help. Nyah was just kidnapped!"

Jack hurried over as fast as he could. He help looked the house over for clues, "I found this address outside."

It was the piece of paper that Alandria had dropped outside the house the night before.

"1234 Fake Street Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada, 34226," Eric read aloud, " are you sure this is even an address?"

Jack had alerted the CIA prior to coming over.

"It's all we have to run on. John, have this blood analyzed. We don't have time to waist." Michael ordered.

"You don't have to. The street camera caught everything." Marshall called as he handed Sydney a picture.

"It was Alandria. Alandria kidnapped Nyah!" Sydney spoke between tears.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
"Dad, she's there. She's at the house in Canada!" Nadia called.

"How do you know?" Sloane asked curiously.

" I placed cameras and motion sensors, she hasn't checked in though." Nadia called.

"Get your things ready, we're going to Vancouver." Sloane said.

Reiji headed towards the machine he saw Nadia fixing earlier to break it again so that Alandria and Sark could talk. He snuck in quietly as possible, pulled the plug and severed the connection of the plug from the other end.

"Just what do you think your doing?" a voice called from behind.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Sark, Julian, I know your there! Come on pick up!" Alandria yelled. This was what she had been waiting for. She and Sark would finally get married and have kids of their own. Just like they planned to when they were 17. How could that ever happen if he wouldn't talk to her.

"speak," she barked at Nyah.

"Daddy, I miss you." Nyah began before Alandria took the phone away.

"Hello," Sark began.

"I'm sure your already tracing the call. I'll save you some trouble, I'm in Vancouver. I'd hurry up if I were you, Arvin and Nadia are already on their way here. They had me extract you daughter from the CIA. I triggered off some motion sensors in their safe house, so they know I'm here." Alandria said.

Julian closed his eyes as he spoke, "I'll be right there."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was away at camp!


	14. All things must come to an end

Chapter 13

"Sir, we have no Concord planes leaving at this time. It hasn't flown in a month." the airline attendant replied in an irritated manner.

"Listen why don't you get your boss, Raishrie Dugrey over here. Maybe she can help me while you enjoy your cakes and ale." Sark said as calmly as he possibly could. Concord was the fastest plane, and he was determined to be on it because he was running out of time.

"That person is no longer in association with this airline." The airline attendant replied.

At that moment a woman walked out of double doors towards the two men. She had long, silky black hair, and an exotic caramel complexion in a crimson colored mid thigh-length dress.

"John, it's alright. Help Mr. Sark in anyway possible. He's an old friend of mine." The woman replied, "Julian, I'm sorry, but the government is onto me, and I have to be very discrete. Once I realized it was you I decided to come out here and help you in any manner. What else do you need?"

"Raishrie, can you gather a tactical team of five people?" Sark asked.

"Turn around, slowly." The voice threaten ferociously.

Reiji turned to come face to face with Nadia, he had never seen her in such a site as she was in now. She had always been calm, cool, and collective; the perfect picture of composure, like her parents had always been. The woman standing in front of him now reminded him of a tiger. She had a graceful posture, her body didn't reveal how Nadia felt; even a rabbit would feel safe around her at this very moment. Unfortunately, her eyes and the curve of her mouth did.

"Nadia, we must go now." Sloane had appeared from behind the corner.

Nadia turned to face her father, " I'll be on the plane soon," she looked back and with one wicked smirk she shouted to a guard a few yards away, "Take care of him, will you? And make it look like an accident."

With a flick of her hair, she about-faced and ran after her father.

"Irina, Katya, forgive me," were the last words Reiji uttered before his body lay bludgeoned and broken.

"Leave him here, the locals will believe he fell from the roof." The head-guard replied.

Nyah laid tied up in a corner in a dark room listening to Alandria rant and rave about life.

"Your father could have married me, if his stupid cousin hadn't gone and gotten herself killed. It's been 17 years and he is still afraid to get close to anyone."

Nyah just closed her eyes and squeaked a reply. If she was ever going to get out of this mess, she was going to need Alandria to go to sleep or leave the room.

"So, how'd you do it?" Alandria asked menacingly, " How did you get Sark to care and love. I mean he's probably half-way here by now. I mean, he supposedly loved me, he wanted to marry me, but he left. He wrote a letter, that's how much he thought of me. But it's all right, it's all gonna change, and do you know why? I've got you, mi amor."

Alandria's face was inches away from Nyah's face. Alandria's eyes burned with a newborn furry that had never been there before. For the first time in Nyah's short life, she shook with fear. It wasn't just fear, but rather trepidation; she saw this as an omen for things to come.

The CIA raced like a bat out of hell towards two planes. Two teams of three were to extract the little girl. The CIA would have been out of it jurisdiction if this was any other little girl, but since this girl was foretold by Rambaldi they were heading to Vancouver in full force. Jack, Marshall, and Dixon were on one team and Vaughn, Weiss, and newly reinstated CIA, Sydney Bristow, were on the other team.

"Our mission is to bring Alandria into custody, and save Nyah. Any questions?" was the last thing Dixon had said before everyone headed into the planes.

"You better hope I don't run into, Alandria," Sydney ferociously vowed to herself , "I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine."

Sark was now in Vancouver with a team of six, including himself. They had finally reached Fake Street.

"Sir," one of the team members spoke up, "this is a two mile street. I think someone must have known you were coming."

"What's your point?" Sark asked threateningly.

"All of the houses have '1234', on them." The team member replied meekly.

"We also have coordinates," another team member spoke up, "if these coordinates are right, then exactly one mile up this street should lead us to the house."

"Can you feel it, Nyah? Can you feel him? Julian is near. I can always tell when he's near me. The butterflies in my stomach begin to move around, and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I also get this warm feeling inside, like nothing can touch me." Alandria babbled while rubbing her stomach.

The little girl just lay quietly trying conserve her energy, in case a chance to escape should appear.

"You know, I found out I was pregnant a week before your father left for Russia. I was so happy! I could feel my baby growing strong. 'You are going to have a boy', the shaman told me. He would have had your father's eyes and complexion, and my hair color and smile. I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him. The day after he left, I had a miscarriage. But I can put all of that behind me, I can even get used to the idea of having **you** as a daughter. Just as long as Julian and I have our own." Alandria called dreamily.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be back, I wonder who this could be?" Alandria said to the little girl before bouncing away.

Nyah began to work on her ropes.

Sark watched the door slowly creep open, he immediately came face to face with Alandria.

"Oh, Julian, it's so good to see you." Alandria cried before she noticed the men in a dark vehicle, "Who are your friends, sweetie? You didn't tell me we were having company over?"

"Where is my daughter?" Julian cut straight to the point.

"She's safe… for now," Alandria answered ominously.

Sark grabbed Alandria by the throat and pushed her up against the wall, " Are you threatening me?!"

Alandria didn't even try to fight back, "No, but I am offering you a proposition. If you marry me and have kids to make up for … She'll go unharmed."

"Make up for what?" Sark asked.

"My, my, my, Sark, you do work fast," a voice called behind Sark.

Sark Let go of Alandria to turn around. Standing in the door way was no other than Sloane and Nadia.

"Is everyone alright?" Sydney asked worriedly. The plane carrying her, Weiss, and Vaughn had crashed about 2 miles away from Fake Street.

"This was definitely set up." Weiss said looking at a broken propeller bobbing in the water.

"If it was set up, why didn't it crash sooner? We can probably still make it to the house." Vaughn stated.

"Were not going to get anywhere if we sit here scratching our heads and trying to figure this out. We have to leave now, or it might be too late." Sydney yelled viciously. Sydney headed towards the wreckage and found a thirty-foot rope. She pulled it out and looked across the river.

"This rope should be long enough to build a rope bridge." She cried.

Vaughn tied the rope around his waist and swam across to the bank and tie his end onto a large tree. Sydney helped Weiss tie their end of the rope onto a tree. The rope was now outstretched across the width of the river. Sydney clipped a clip that was around her waist onto the rope. Sydney then brought her knees up to the rope, and as she placed one of her hands in front of the other as she pulled all of her body weight. As Vaughn looked on he couldn't determine if it was the fact that Sydney was lightweight, or her determination that got her across so quickly.

It was Weiss's turn now. He raised onto his tiptoes and grabbed the rope. Once he had the rope, he brought his knees close to the rope and he clipped himself on. He too pulled himself over the river rather quickly.

"Good, let's go!" Sydney whispered before the three were off into the night.

The second CIA plane was lucky enough to make it all the way without any problems. They landed a half a mile away from 1234 Fake Street. They landed on top of a five story building. After landing, Jack tied a

Forty-foot rope onto a duct on the rooftop. The then turned around and grab the rope. He clipped himself onto the rope, and put on a helmet. He proceeded to walk backwards until he reached the edge of the roof he let enough rope go so that he was perpendicular to the roof top edge, and then he descended, letting little amounts of the rope go at a time, and every-so-often, allowing his body to get closer to the wall for balance. The rope was a little shorter than he would have liked it to be, so he had about five feet to free fall.

Next, Marshall clipped himself onto the rope, and he lined up to the edge just as he had seen Jack do. This was his first time doing anything like this.

"What ever you do, just don't scream. We want to get in and out without anyone noticing us. Loosen your grip on the rope when you want to fall and tighten your grip on the rope when you want to stop falling." Dixon whispered.

Marshall nodded, and then descended. He was fine, until he had to free fall. He closed his eyes and held his breath, Jack help Marshall keep his balance.

It was Dixon's turn now. Dixon clipped on and headed to the edge. He descended until he came to the end of the rope. He then proceeded to free fall. The pilot of the plane pulled the rope up and left. If the pilot was needed again he would be radioed by Jack. As the pilot started the plane, he scraped it against the building. He came down to rope to meet up with Jack, Dixon, and Marshall, "There's a gas leak, lets move!"

"Let's go." Dixon called as the four men race off into the foreboding night.

"I wonder Sark, did Alandria tell you everything?" Nadia asked.

"Oh relax, your henchmen are long knocked out. They'll be out for a few good weeks." Sloane replied.

Nadia grabbed Alandria's hair slamming Alandira's head into the wall. Nadia then went to punch Alandria, but Alandria cupped her hand around Nadia's fist. Alandria then digged her nails into Nadia's flesh. A split second later Alandria had Nadia pined to the floor. Nadia's arm was twisted behind her back. Alandria then pushed Nadia's twisted arm as far as she could get it. Nadia's arm had broken.

Sloane pulled out a gun to shoot Sark, but Sark had dodged the potentially fatal bullet just in time.

In the basement Nyah shuddered, the great foretold war had just started.

"All of these houses have the same number on them, how can we tell which one Alandria's in?" Weiss asked.

Just then he, Vaughn, and Sydney heard a gunshot, and ran to that house.

As soon as they reached inside the house, they noticed the blood. Laying on the floor was a dying Alandria.

"I'm sorry Julian, I should have told you about our son, I had the miscarriage the day after you left." Alandria whimpered. Sark was near enough to hear. As he turned towards her, he saw her eyes grow dim and vacant. Alandria death was all the distraction Sloane needed to hit Sark with a crushing blow to the abdomen.

Sydney ran up to fight Sloane but Nadia blocked, "If you want to get to my father, your going to half to get through me."

"All of these houses have the same address. We've check them all, and Alandria is nowhere in sight," Dixon said annoyed.

Marshall pulled out a Palm Pilot. He fiddled around on it for five minutes before he made a face.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"This is 1234 Fake Street South, we must get to 1234 Fake Street North. It's so far away, we'll never make there before daybreak." Marshall said gravely.

Sark had lost his balance, but by the time he got to his feet, he had noticed that three CIA agents had joined the fight. That pretty boy, Michael, was now fighting Sloane, and Weiss was now running up to Sark.

Alandria's old fiancé and her new fiancé now stood face to face for the first time. No matter what had happened to both men to get to this point, their was still a small part of both of them that still loved her. Sark was now faced with the fact that maybe the stress of him leaving for Russia is what may have caused Alandria's miscarriage all those years ago. Eric was now faced with the fact that he was in love with a traitor who was still partly in love with Sark.

Eric was the first to move, he punched Sark in the mouth. Sark got up and just as Eric's foot came at Sark, Sark caught it and twisted it. Eric lost his balance for a second. He hit Sark in the back, sending Sark into the ground. Sark had to admit, Weiss was a good fighter, but then again Sark was holding back.

Sydney and Nadia raise off of the floor at the same time. They had seemed to be evenly matched.

Nadia acted as if her arm wasn't even broken. Nadia kicked Sydney in the chest. Sydney went back only a little, even though she was out of breath, Sydney got closer to her sister.

Nadia was punched in the nose. She groaned a little, but fought hard.

Nyah had just finished loosening the knot around her wrists and was now working on the knots on her ankles. Although she couldn't see what was happening upstairs, since she was in the basement, she could feel the abhorrence fueling the war just above her.

Nadia had grabbed for a knife as she lunged toward Sydney. Sydney hadn't had time to get out of the way, and she was stabbed near her shoulder. Sydney grabbed for the nearest thing, a lamp, and hurled it at Nadia's head. Nadia was hit, and although she wouldn't back down, she was obviously knocked off guard.

Seeing this, Sydney punched Nadia in the face and shoulder. Nadia tripped Sydney as Sydney pounced toward Nadia. Sydney had lain on the ground visibly dazed, but as Nadia crept up Sydney kicked Nadia in the stomach. Nadia yelped and some how found the strength to fight on.

Sydney kicked Nadia in the chest as Nadia sprang at Sydney. As Sydney raised her leg to kick Nadia for a second time, Nadia caught Sydney's leg, and swung it in such a way that Sydney lost her balance and fell. Nadia snuck up with a knife in her hand to Sydney's throat.

"I guess we know who was meant to win," Nadia smirked. Sydney could hardly breathe. She couldn't believe she was going to die like this.

With what was left of her strength, Sydney kicked Nadia in her face. Nadia dropped the knife next to a stool as pained exploded from her face. Still, she acted like she couldn't feel a thing.

This time when Nadia lunged at Sydney, Sydney jumped up and did a split-kick in the air. The kick landed squarely in the middle on Nadia chest. Nadia walked wobbly backwards and fell with such a force that the knife she had so clumsily dropped before went into her back.

Between gasps she pleaded, "How could you do this to your own sister."

"You would have killed me if I had given you a chance," was the only thing Sydney could think to say to her sister. Sydney watched with tears in her eyes as she saw the fiery ember of her sister's dark chocolate-colored eyes grew faint.

She wiped her tears and looked around to get her bearing. Most of the fight, Sydney had seen, had been taken outside into the street. That didn't matter anymore to Sydney. Sydney had fulfilled the prophecy, she and her sister had fought. The only thing Sydney cared about now was finding her daughter. Sydney began to climb the stairs of the three-story house.

The fight was mostly over outside. The CIA was the overall victor. They arrested all of Sloane's and Sark's goons. Even Sloane was caught. Only Weiss and Sark were unaccounted for. It was now midnight. Jack, the pilot, and Dixon had joined in the fight. Marshall did close-line a guy working for Sark. The man was running away from Dixon at the time.

Vaughn couldn't stand the waiting any longer so he headed toward the house.

Dixon held him back, "This is something she's got to do alone."

Jack hadn't listened, though. He hadn't heard a word Dixon said. All Jack could think about was getting into the house to save Sydney.

When Jack entered the living room, he noticed Alandria's body. There was a lot of blood on the floor, but everyone was wounded in someway. He continued up the stairs, listening to the sound of Sydney's voice.

He found her on the second floor in a room with a crisp white crib. Sydney's eyes welled up, but she held them back.

"Dad, help me look for Nyah," she paused for a good minute, "I killed Nadia. She's lying on the living room floor."

Jack looked deeply into his daughter's eyes, " Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sydney sobbed.

"Her body isn't down stairs." Jack answered.

"Hello Sydney," a voice called from behind.

Julian lay over the body of an unconscious Weiss. Instead of sleying Weiss, Sark chose to stay close to the house. Even though there were only 6 CIA officers in front of the house, most were as highly trained as he was, so Sark decided he'd sneak around the back.

"Don't worry sis, you and I will never have to worry about the prophecy ever again. A few years ago I sprayed this house with a chemical," Nadia began as she pulled out a lighter, "One flick and the three most important keys in Rambaldi's prophecy goes up in smoke. You, me, and Nyah."

Just as Sydney lunged to run past Nadia to look for Nyah, Jack wrapped his arms around Sydney and both of them ended up rolling to a stop just as the house blew up.

"NO! Nyah, no!" Sydney cried. She had no more fight left in her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The explosion looked like an elaborate fireworks display.

Vaughn tried to comfort Sydney, but she just pushed him away. She let the tears roll down her cheek and off her chin unchecked.

Sark had to stifle his cries as he stood rooted to his spot next to Weiss's body. He didn't even have a chance to attempt to rescue her. He felt the loss of his unborn son, but he actually got the chance to know Nyah. He had gotten the chance to hold her, and watch her grow up. As much as he wanted to stay here and mourn the loss of his adored daughter, he knew that if he stayed the CIA would catch him. He had lost everything he cared about, what did he care. There was still apart of his old self left in him. This part told him to get away as fast as he could, and then mourn the loss of Nyah. With that Julian composed himself before calling Raishrie.

"I need your help," managed to get out without crying. After being given locations to a rendezvous point, Sark left the neighborhood leaving part of his heart and soul with the belatedly Nyah.

Jack stared at his daughter for some time with the other CIA agents in silence.

"I guess we were never meant to interfere with fate's plans," Marshall said sadly. Dixon radioed the CIA so that the group could be picked up. They later found Weiss.

In the thick trees crouching down was little Nyah looking at her mother for the last time in a long while.

"See your mother. She loves you," called one of the women sitting next to Nyah.

"When will I see mommy and daddy again?" Nyah asked.

"All in good time. Right now, why don't you stay with your grandmamma. You are as smart as your parents." Irina said smiling at the child.

"Come, come, we must leave this place before a crowd gathers." Katya called.

THE END

A/N: I would like to dedicate my first Alias fan fiction to Sarkheart.


End file.
